justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kung Fu Fighting
'"Kung Fu Fighting"' by ''Carl Douglass ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), Just Dance Summer Party, Just Dance Kids, Just Dance: Greatest Hits ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers 'Main Series' P1 P1 has purple hair in a samuri bun and stick, a long mustache, a red robe, black pants and black slipper shoes. P2 P2 has long black braided hair, a red bandana, a yellow sleeveless jumper, white leg warmers and black slipper shoes. 'Just Dance Kids' The dancers are wearing black kung fu clothes, the first wears a red belt, the second a blue belt and the third a yellow belt. Kungfu_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Original) Kungfu coach 1@2x.png|P1 (NOW) Kungfu_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Original) Kungfu coach 2@2x.png|P2 (NOW) Background The background looks like an 8-bit arcade game. There is a cherry blossom tree and the dancers have 3 bars of health. At the beginning of the song it says "Insert Coin." Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Move 1: P2 shoots a magic ball at P1 and P1 deflects it with an invisible bat. Gold Moves 2 & 4: Put your arms up. Gold Move 3: Similar to Gold Move 1 but is done with a bit more time in between so it is shown on two separate pictograms. kungfufightinggm1.png|Gold Move 1 kungfufightinggm2.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 kungfufightinggm3p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) kingfufightinggm3p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Trivia *The version of the song that the games are using is a remixed version and not the original. This is the fourth song that is a remixed version, the first song is ''Funplex'', ''the second song is [[Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)]] and the third song is ''Sympathy For The Devil''. * When the second dancer attacks the first dancer, both of them lose one bar of their health until the next Gold Move, in which they both get a power up which restores both their health bars. ** However, once the dance ends, both of them knock heads and they both K.O. in a Double K.O. which concludes the song as a whole. *P1 resembles the dancer from ''Here Comes the Hotstepper''. *This song is referenced in Spice Up Your Life. * In ''Just Dance 2'' and ''Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs'', there are 6 Gold Moves. However, In ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'', there are 4. * There is a lyric error before Gold Move 4 (6 on Just Dance 2 and Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs) is performed. The lyrics read: Now we're into a brand '''knew' trip'' instead of Now we're into a brand '''new' trip''. Gallery JD2_KungFuFighting.jpg Kungfu.jpg|Kung Fu Fighting (Just Dance 2 & Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs) kungfufightingdancers.jpg|The dancers 24.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar ds.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar kung fu pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms kungfu now.jpg|Kung Fu Fighting (Just Dance Now) Kungfufightingsqa.png|Kung Fu Fighting (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Kungfumenu.png Screenshot 2015-05-31 at 9.36.44 PM.png|Background 1KFF.png|Kung Fu Fighting on Just Dance Kids Videos File:Kung_Fu_Fighting_-_Carl_Douglas_Full_HD File:Just Dance 2 - Kung Fu Fighting File:Kung_Fu_Fighting_-_Just_Dance_Summer_Party_-_Wii_Workouts File:Kung Fu Fighting - Carl Douglas Just Dance Greatest Hits File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Kung_Fu_Fighting_5* File:Just_Dance_Kids_Kung_Fu_Fighting_by_Carl_Douglas_(Cover) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:70's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Lyrics Errors Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Remixes Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited